fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA086
Summary At the Norland Island Pokemon Center, Yazmyne retrieves her team of six and sets out to prepare for her match against Bradford, the Norland Island Gym Leader. At the gym, Yazmyne notices several Pokemon swimming in the gym's outdoor lake, some of which are not Water-Types, as that is the gym's main type. Bradford walks out with his Vaporeon and formally welcomes Yazmyne to the Norland Island Pokemon Gym. Yazmyne questions the vareity of Pokemon, and Bradford mentions that though he prefers to battle with Water-Types, he still appreciates other types of Pokemon, and likes to have them in his gym. However, Bradford wants to cut the small talk so they can have their battle, and Yazmyne excitedly agrees. Yazmyne vs. Bradford Begins Inside the gym, Yazmyne notices the gym's underneath aquarium and the battlefield itself. The battlefield is a pool, which features land and water surrounding it with its overall structure, mirroring the orientation of Norland Island. Bradford's referee, Heinric states the battle with be two on two with the challenger being the only one able to substitute. With this, the match begins and Bradford places Vaporeon by his side and releases his first Pokemon, a Sharpedo. Yazmyne scans the Pokemon in her Dex and sends Aerodactyl to battle. Vs. Sharpedo Yazmyne is granted the first attack, and she commands Ancient Power. Sharpedo dives into the water to avoid the attack. It then bursts out of the water and fires a Dark Pulse. Aerodactyl dodges the attack, but Sharpedo cloaks itself in water before striking Aerodactyl with Aqua Jet. Sharpedo strikes with a second Aqua Jet as well. Bradford commands a third Aqua Jet. Aerodactyl anticipates the attack this time and rams into Sharpedo with Iron Head. Sharpedo aims to dive back into the water to regroup, but Aerodactyl crunches Sharpedo with Thunder Fang for a super-effective blow. He then uses Ancient Power. Bradford commands Aqua Jet, and Sharpedo uses its attack's speed boost to dodge the Rock attack and dive into the water. Yazmyne orders Aerodactyl to be wary. Sharpedo bursts out of the water, and Bradford commands Attract. Aerodactyl attempts to fly away, but Sharpedo keeps using Attract until the flurry of hearts ensnare and infect Aerodactyl. He falls in love, showing that Sharpedo is a girl. Yazmyne commands Ancient Power and Iron Head, but Aerodactyl is unable to respond, infatuated. Sharpedo proceeds to unleash a Dark Pulse on Aerodactyl for an explosive hit and then finishes off the Foss Pokemon with Aqua Jet, which causes Vaporeon to cheer for its friend. Bradford reminds Yazmyne of the fluidity of water and Water Pokémon. There so many of them, and he can deploy dozens of tactics with them. Yazmyne recalls Aerodactyl, knowing Bradford is correct as he is using a completely different tactic with Sharpedo than he did with Vaporeon. Yazmyne then notes she tried super-effective tactics with Electabuzz and then Aerodactyl's Thunder Fang. She decides to go for a disadvantage with her new Cyndaquil. The battle begins and Bradford moves first, commaning Aqua Jet, but Cyndaquil dodges with Double Team and Shardpedo dives back into the water. Sharpedo comes back up and sends waves of hearts with Attract, but Cyndaquil counters with Swift, which destroys all of the hearts and pummels Sharpedo. Cyndaquil follows with Ember; Sharpedo dives into the water, and the Ember strikes the water, causing steam to rise. Bradford uses the steam as a cloak and has Sharpedo attack with Aqua Jet. Cyndaquil dodges, running across the island, but Sharpedo contiues to attack to which Cyndaquil pulls off another Double Team. Sharpedo goes back into the water, and her trainer commands Waterfall. Near Cyndaquil, a geyser of water bursts from benetath the island, puncturing the earth. Then another, which Cyndaquil dodges. At the third strike, Cyndaquil is hit by the geyser of water and is thrown into the cieling. Sharpedo rises out of the water and fires a Dark Pulse. Yazmyne tells Cyndaquil to tuck in his body and roll. Cyndaquil tucks in his hind legs and rolls atop the Dark Pulse, taking no damage. Yazmyne remembers Nick and Megumi's battle by the way Arcanine embraced Sableye's ghostly attacks with fire. Yazmyne thus commands Flame Wheel. Cyndaquil begins rolling faster and enguls its body in fire. Cyndaquil rolls down the line of Dark Pulse, and his Flame Wheel turns purple, blending with the dark attack. Cyndaquil then rams into Sharpedo for a powerful collision. Cyndaquil jumps back onto land, and Sharpedo is declared unable to battle. Vs. Blastoise Bradford recalls Sharpedo and sends out a Blatoise. Yazmyne vehemently asks why Vaporeon is not battling, and Bradford says that he does not like to battle with Pokemon his opponent has seen before their match since Yazmyne saw Vaporeon the other day. The Shellfish Pokemon stares down Cyndaquil who high tails his way to Yazmyne. Yazmyne picks up her Pokemon and tells him, he is her last choice, and he has to battle if he wants to win. Heinric asks is Yazmyne is forfeiting, and she denies this. Cyndaquil goes back to battle, and Yazmyne is granted the first attack. Cyndaquil attacks with Ember, and Blastoise takes the attack, brushing it off. Cyndaquil then tries Swift. Bradford commands Rapid Spin. Blastoise tucks into its shell and spins, deflecting the incoming stars. Blastoise then attacks. Cyndaquil jumps to dodge, but Blastoise turns around and strikes its opponent, causing Cyndaquil to crash onto the ground. Blastoise then switches from Rapid Spin to Skull Bash. Cyndaquil dodges with Double Team. Blastoise dissipates a clone before regaining its footing. The Water-Type then eliminates the rest of the clones with a surge of Water Pulse, which also strikes Cyndaquil for a super-effective attack. Cyndaquil survives, but is struck by another Rapid Spin. Blaze Yazmyne yells for her Pokemon to get up, but he is unresponsive. Bradford tells Blastoise to end the match with Hydro Cannon. Blastoise charges the powerful water attack, but Cyndaquil suddenly glows red and the flames on its back burst up, while emanating smoke. Yazmyne assumes Cyndaquil is learning Fire Blast or Overheat. She checks her Pokedex, which reveals Cyndaquil is actually activating its ability Blaze. Blastoise fires its Hydro Cannon, but Cyndaquil eliminates the attack with an overwhelming Ember, which creates smoke, surprising Bradford. Blastoise is unable to move due to Hydro Cannon and Cyndaquil pummels the Water-Type through the smoke with Swift and Ember. Blastoise regroups and Bradford commands Water Pulse, sending a surge to Cyndaquil. The Fire Mouse attacks with Flame Wheel, which engulfs Cyndaquil in a ball of fire three times its normal size. Cyndaquil cuts through the watery attack, unscathed and attacks Blastoise. Bradford commands Skull Bash. Blastoise prepares the attack, but it takes too long. Cyndaquil pummels Blastoise, knocking it into the water for a large splash. Seconds later, Blastoise resurfaces and is shown unable to battle, giving Cyndaquil, and therefore Yazmyne, the victory. Bradford recalls Blastoise, while Cyndaquil goes into a frenzy by launching Ember into the air. Yazmyne runs up to Cyndaquil and holds him. He calms down and promptly falls asleep. Yazmyne checks if there is anymore information about Blaze in her dex, while Bradford reminds her that she just beat him, with a Fire-Type, no less. Bradford hands Yazmyne the Riptide Badge, while Cyndaquil rests in Yazmyne's arms. Major Events *Yazmyne's Cyndaquil activates Blaze for the first time but fails to control it *Yazmyne defeats Bradford and earns the Riptide Badge For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Human *Yazmyne *Bradford *Referee Pokemon *Eevee *Cyndaquil *Vaporeon *Sharpedo *Blastoise Category:Riau Adventures